leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
* Super Galaxy 2017 Skins * In-game Emotes |Latest = September , 2017 |Release = |Related = |Prev = V7.19 |Next = Unreleased Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Champion Skins have received new artwork: * (Alongside ) * (Alongside ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: ProfileIcon3162.png|Runebook The following Ward skins have been added to the store: ?|Unknown Ward The following Emotes have been added to the store: Does Not Compute Emote.png|Does Not Compute Thumbs Up Emote.png|Thumbs Up M'Pengu Emote.png|M'Pengu Poro Luv Emote.png|Poro Luv Peace Poro Emote.png|Peace Poro Neener Kitty Emote.png|Neener Kitty Notice Me Pengu Emote.png|Notice Me Pengu Oh Snap Poro Emote.png|Oh Snap Poro Delightify Emote.png|Delightify Happy To See You Emote.png|Happy To See You How Could You Emote.png|How Could You Angry Kitten Emote.png|Angry Kitten Cheeky Poro Emote.png|Cheeky Poro Clean Emote.png|Clean Much Love Emote.png|Much Love Excited Kitten Emote.png|Excited Kitten Catch Me If You Can! Emote.png|Catch Me If You Can! No Retreat Emote.png|No Retreat Scout-Approved Emote.png|Scout-Approved Surrender at 20 Emote.png|Surrender at 20 Despair Emote.png|Despair Nice Try Emote.png|Nice Try Cup of Tea.png|Cup of Tea Poppy Arms Crossed.png|Poppy Arms Crossed Outrageous.png|Outrageous Happy Vel'Koz.png|Happy Vel'Koz Riven Surprised.png|Riven Surprised Too Easy Emote.png|Too Easy Bring It On Emote.png|Bring It On Good Job Emote.png|Good Job Happy Cake Emote.png|Happy Cake Blood Scent Emote.png|Blood Scent PVP.net ;Champion Select * Can now sort champions by name / mastery / favorite while in champion select. Can also sort by champion with which you haven't gotten an Hextech Crafting chest. * Role filters (tank, assassin, ...) have been replaced with position filters (top, mid, jungle, ...). ;Emotes * Emotes are new type of cosmetic that can be purchased in the store. * Similar to Pings, emotes can be accessed via a pop-up radius that is triggered using a hotkey, and causes the Emote to flare-up similar to Champion Mastery. ** Up to four emotes can be equipped at a time, which can be done via the Emotes tab in the Collection. ** An additional, Thumbs Up emote is always available. * An additional two emotes can be equipped, one for start of the game and one for the end of the game, which will be triggered automatically. League of Legends V7.20 Champions ; * ** Whenever Brand kills an Ablaze unit, he restores mana}}. ; - Relaunch * General ** Title changed to Agony's Embrace from the Widowmaker. ** Complete visual upgrade across all skins. ** New artwork for , and , as well as updated artwork. ** New voice over. ** New lore. * Stats ** Base health increased to 572 from 531. ** Health growth reduced to 84 from 90. ** Base health regeneration reduced to from . ** Health regeneration growth increased to from . ** Base attack damage increased to 61 from . ** Attack damage growth reduced to 3 from . ** Base armor increased to 28 from . ** Armor growth reduced to from . ** Base movement speed reduced to 335 from 340. * (Innate) * (Q) ** (Q2) * (W) * (E) ** * ® ; * ** Target's health ratio changed to % of target's maximum health}} from % of target's current health}}. * Items ; * Cooldown reduction reduced to 0% from 10%. ; * Health increased to 200 from 150. * Maximum stacks reduced to 20 from 30. ** Maximum health gained from killing units reduced to 100 from 150 ; * Health increased to 450 from 400. * Base AD increased to 50% from 30%. * only. * shield now starts decaying after seconds. * ** 30% base AD. ** 30% Tenacity. League of Legends: Preseason 2018 Game ; User Interface * Players can now view all their runes, and read their associated effects, in-game via a button adjacent to Show All Stats below the Champion Portrait. This feature is currently very bugged. ; Loading Screen * Each player's two Paths choices is now displayed beneath their Keystone. Champions ; * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to from . * ** Initial damage AD ratio increased to from . ; * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Minimum base damage increased to from . ; * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Damage increased to from . * ** Damage increased to from . ; * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Target's maximum health ratio increased to %|health}} from %|health}}. ** Maximum shield strength increased to from . ; * / ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Empowered damage increased to from . * ** Base damage per hit increased to from . * and ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Base damage per strike increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Shield strength increased to from . ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Base damage increased to from . Items ; * + + + = . ** + + = . * Cooldown increased to 92 seconds from 90. ; * + + + = . ** + + = . ; and upgrades * ** Bonus damage increased to 30 from 25. ** Now grants 20% bonus Attack Speed for 2 seconds. ; and upgrades * ** Damage over time increased to 35 (max ) from 25. ** Health restored over time remains 25. ; - New * * Put yourself in for seconds, rendering yourself untargetable and invulnerable for the duration, but also unable to move, attack, cast spells, or use items during this time. Transforms into , which cannot be activated but can still be upgraded. Future purchases are also broken. ; * + + + = . ** + + = . Runes and Masteries See Runes (Season 2018) for full article. * Mastery Trees. * All existing runes. Past tier- and tier-3 purchases will be compensated. * 60 new Runes, split into 5 Paths. ** Precision (Improved attacks and sustained damage) ** Domination (Burst damage and target access) ** Sorcery (Empowered abilities and resource manipulation) ** Resolve (Durability and crowd control) ** Inspiration (Creative tools and rule bending) Summoner Spells ; Level Requirements * (ARAM) increased to 6 from 1. * increased to 9 from 6. * reduced to 7 from 8. * reduced to 9 from 10. * (ARAM) increased to 6 from 1. * reduced to 9 from 10. * increased to 7 from 6. Upcoming Changes ; VGU * Next VGU after . ;Champion reworks * (early season 8) References cs:VPBE de:VPBE es:VPBE pt-br:VPBE Category:Patch notes